A Record of Heroes
by Rhaza3517
Summary: My OCs for my stories. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, gang! I've decided to make up this particular thread to begin outlining some of my more boisterous characters, especially those created to be used in a few new and interesting crossovers, and the ones that have been inspired by my love of games, anime, manga, popular books, and all other wonderful stories that make the mind soar. Whether active or on hiatus, I hope this will help everyone imagine more of how such a character would change things given the situation and type of crossover or story they are written in, and that everyone enjoys reading about these characters. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

From "Devils and Dreads", Fan fiction-dot-net

Writer: Rhaza3517

Disclaimer: I do not own either Vandread or Devil May Cry.

* * *

XXXXXX

Character Class: Protagonist / Hero

Human Name: Evander (Evan) Dylan Greystone-Sparda

Birth Name: Aurelius

Call Sign: Valor One / Echo

Hair: Black w/ White Streaks (changes to pure white as he ages)

Eyes: Crystal Blue (glows gold when powers active)

Height (at age 18): 6 ft 4 inches

Weight (at age 18): 235 pounds

Description: Future descendant of the Sons of Sparda through arcane means, meant to ensure that Sparda's legacy continued on even after the passing of his sons (Dante and Vergil) and their known children (Nero), and the future travels of humanity throughout the cosmos

XXXXXX

Noted Abilities:

\- Demonic Physical Attributes (far greater than normal humans in all areas)

\- Heightened Senses / Demonic Presence / Aura Sensing / Battle Awareness

\- Innate Combat Abilities (combined and inherited skills from Dante / Vergil / Nero)

\- Twin Devil Bringer; both arms: Left (purple-colored) and Right (bronze-colored), both disguised by runic arm bracers and ethereal wrappings of demonic origin when not in use or covered by one of his preferred Devil Arms, and fully capable of all the techniques utilized by Nero in the past

\- Devil Trigger (demonic transformation)

\- Majin Transformation (ascended Devil Trigger form, literal: 'Devil God')

\- Summoned Swords (inherited from Vergil/Nero)

XXXXXX

Special Skills / Styles / Training:

\- Trickster (acrobatic/agility)

\- Gunslinger (demonic equivalent of Gun Fu / Gun Kata)

\- Swordsmaster (innate mastery of swords)

\- Enhanced Speed Dual-Sword Wielding (learned from Baul's spirit, christened 'Abyss Samurai' Style)

\- Royal Guard (defensive/reactive, demonic equivalent to Aikido)

\- Dark Slayer (speed/precision, inherited from Vergil's spirit, trained under Modeus' spirit)

\- Quicksilver (time manipulation; gained from defeating Geryon)

\- Doppelganger (shadow manipulation/duplication; gained from defeating Deathvoid)

\- Devil Bringer Techniques

\- Vast Inherited and Learned Knowledge about Runes, both Demonic and Blessed (ex. runic bracers)

XXXXXX

Noted Weapons:

\- Twin Swords of Baul; transformed through blood and demonic rituals of conquest / inheritance into new twin blades called 'Resonance' (red and black metal long-sword) and 'Resurgence' (gold and black metal long-sword)

\- Sword of Modeus; transformed through blood and demonic rituals of conquest / inheritance into new sword, named 'Shiroi Ouzoku' (white royalty; white and gold handled Katana)

\- Twin Old West-style Colt .44 pistols / revolvers, personally constructed, named 'Hayameru' (quicken), colored gunmetal gray, and 'Shagekishu' (marksman), colored gunmetal black

XXXXXX

Inspiration Pictures (found at Deviant Art-dot-Com):

\- 'Djinn Weapon Set', by DA artist AquaMind (the 'Astaroth' blade depicted therein) for both Resonance and Resurgence

\- 'Katana sword concept', by DA artist peterku for Shiroi Ouzoku (white and gold handle)

\- 'Assassin's Creed V: Reclamation Weapon Design' by DA artist Happy-Mutt for twin revolvers Hayameru and Shagekishu

XXXXXX

Favored Devil Arms (not his own):

\- Artemis (demonically refashioned from heavy arcane laser assault rifle into combination re-curve / compound longbow)

\- Nightmare-Beta (artificial demonic bio-weapon, refashioned into heavy arcane plasma cannon w/ dual single shot and explosive round capabilities)

\- Gilgamesh (used in conjunction with his Devil Bringer arms for combat purposes)

\- Beowulf (used in conjunction with his Devil Bringer arms for illusion purposes)

\- Lucifer (used for demolition purposes)

\- Cerberus (used for melee combat / incapacitating / disabling enemies )

\- (more to be determined later)

XXXXXX

Background:

\- In an alternate version of the Vandread Universe, the legacy of Sparda survives into the far future, thanks to the actions of his sons - Dante and Vergil - his grandson, Nero, and their allies: Trish, Lady, Lucia, and Kyrie. A new descendant of Sparda rises to aid the planets of Taraak and Megele, and to keep the separated parts of humanity from dying at the hands of the Harvesters. To that end, he will aid his adopted brother - Hibiki - and the female pirates whose crew he becomes part of, and fight alongside them to keep their future safe from the dark forces that threaten them, with all the skills, training, and sheer power of his demonic heritage, alongside the advanced technology of their time, and the vast arcane and demonic knowledge left to him by the Legendary Dark Knight himself.

\- As of the future events in Vandread, Evander has successfully completed the trials below, the same as Dante and Vergil in their years as the reformed Sons of Sparda, and defeated the higher level demons as well, gaining many of them as Devil Arms for his personal use:

XXXXXX

\- Temen-ni-guru Tower; Devil Arms (boss monsters defeated in each trial):

Hell Vanguard - Grim Reaper Lord; Vortex Naginata (gravity)

Cerberus - Three-Headed Hellhound; Ice Tripartite Nunchuku (ice)

Gigapede - Giant Insectoid; Nano-Demon Swarm Orbs (lightning / cluster bombs / surveillance / interrogation / incapacitation)

Agni & Rudra - Twin Dullahan Golems; Twin Scimitars (fire and wind)

Heart of Leviathan - Giant Sea Monster; Infernal Reactor (use mentioned later)

Nevan - Succubus / Lightning Witch; Electric Guitar (lightning)

Beowulf - Light Beast; Flash Gauntlets / Greaves (light)

Geryon - Demonic Steed; Temporal Bangle (Quicksilver Style)

Doppelganger (Mirror Dante / Mirror Vergil) - Shadow Demon; Darkness / Duplication Style

Seven Sins (upper echelon demons) - all obliterated from existence for all time, but their powers, knowledge, and arcane skills retained in Evander's soul-forged Infernal Grimoire

\- Demon Border War (Evander's version of Mallet Island, where Dante first defeated Mundus; bosses and already available Devil Arms as follows):

Phantom (Giant Spider) - Lava attribute; Weapon: Geothermal War-Hammer

Griffon (Giant Eagle/Lion Hybrid) - Lightning and Wind attributes; Weapon: Twin-Bladed Storm Halberd

Nightmare (Artificial Demonic Blob / Bio-Weapon) - Arcane attribute; Weapon: Heavy Plasma Cannon

Alastor (Demonic Broadsword) - Lightning attribute; Weapon: Unchanged

Nelo Angelo (cursed armor that once imprisoned Vergil) - Arcane attribute; Weapon: reforged at a later date, type mentioned later)

Ifrit (gauntlets) - Hellfire attribute; Weapon: Unchanged

\- Dark Fortunes Trial (Evander's version of Fortuna Island, where Dante and Nero thwarted the goals of the corrupted Order of the Sword; same as previous notes:)

Echidna, the She-Viper - Demonic Plant / Female Serpent Hybrid; Weapon: Organic Gauntlet Whip w/ Explosive Pod Launcher (new)

Gilgamesh, active Devil Arm (gauntlet/mask/greaves) - Enhanced Metallic Speed / Strength attributes

Berial, The Conqueror of the Fire Hell - Leonid Centaur Demon; Fire / Hellfire attribute; Weapon: Burning Demon Zweihander (a la Cloud Strife) (new)

Lucifer, active Devil Arm - Skull-Bearing Explosive Lance Generator

Bael and Dagon, the Masters of the Frozen Soil - Giant Ice Toads; Weapon: undisclosed

Pandora, active Devil Arm - multiple form weapons platform, concealed in an arcane suitcase

* * *

XXXXXX

Note: This bio will likely be updated as time passes, and as possible future chapters are written, then posted on FF-dot-net. Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
